


Wading Through The Storm

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Sink Or Swim [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dave (Umbrella Academy) Is Jewish, Dave Katz Is Jewish, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Number Five Killed Dave Katz, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, References to Depression, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, THESE ARE CANON FACTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: It's finished, my dudes! Yet another chapter! This one covers Dave's death! It somewhat lost its flow, but God damn was it somewhat angsty. I'm making two more chapters for this. One is about how they deal with Hargreeves and the resolution to all of this. Honestly, the whole series thing instead of a chapter-ed story is a lot easier, as I am not actually expected to continue on and can leave it as a one-shot/leave it how it is. I think I'm going to start releasing in series instead.Please join my Discord server!https://discord.gg/eGkwayyCome and talk to me, too!!Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679Twitter (SFW): DavenderLavTwitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchesterKik: AdrienSatan





	Wading Through The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VODLIX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/gifts).



_ Five glares at the setting. It’s rather draft and muddy, full of screaming. There’s the stench of sweat, blood, general iron, and the stench every gun let off after firing. Or, at least, older guns always let them out. The Boy had seen some that were completely silenced and far from impossible to replicate. He had replicated multiple versions of it, after all. It was far from a simple task, but it was easy enough that he could now do it with little thought. As long as he could imagine a place, he could get there.  _

 

_ Unfortunately for the assassin, his knees didn’t seem to want him to move up the tree. Despite his seven tries for heaving himself up there, he eventually just rolls his eyes and glares. He envisions the tree branch, watching a portal pop into existence that lands him there within a split second. He lands a little roughly, but he  _ is _ just fine. The faster he could get this damn mission over, the faster he could get back to the Commission. Sure, he typically stored up as much power as he possibly could and limited himself as much as humanly possible, but he was growing a rather collective number at this point. Time was useless, he knew, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to make this shit easier on himself.  _

 

_ He aims the gun. The objective was simple. Kill David Katz to send someone back to the future, that someone being Klaus Katz. The two would be married after the war when all the dust finally settled. Honestly, Five hadn’t done very much research on the two. He had gotten his objective, collected as much information as he actually needed, and went for it. He always did. Any other information that he wouldn’t need to remember by tomorrow morning was all fine details that didn’t matter in the least. He kept a time sheet covered in ever murder’s name and why they had to be killed. It was more mentally stocked than physically, yes, but he could remember it all the same. Dave needed to be killed because Klaus was supposed to be a big part of the future. He was supposed to end the world, just like his sister, though Five never actually went into details that the Handler always passed him. If there were two options that could cause its end, that meant that he could actually reverse it. There had to be multiple outcomes here.  _

 

_ He watches the tiny portal open up, no bigger than the barrel of the gun. It opens up to the other on the opposing side of the field. He laid in the trenches with a thin, gangly man that Five knew wouldn’t matter in the morning. In hindsight, he probably should have paid much attention to the other man that was seemingly so close to Dave, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled the trigger, thankful for the silencer. It wasn’t needed amidst the screams and gunfire that came with a standing war, but God damn if his ears weren’t beginning to call for it.  _

 

_ A yell for a medic is called near instantly, emerald eyes from the gangly man scanning over the field. His panic flares around the surface of it all as he screams. He’s desperate for any sort of response or support, but the blood is seeping into the cracks of his leathered hands. He’s shaking and in shock. Five doesn’t exactly give a fuck about that. The Boy’s eyes meet the gangly man’s, watching with limited curiosity as he sees their eyes widen in what seems like recognition. The man lets out a tiny whimper before Five opens the suitcase and flees.  _

 

_ Five should have stayed a tad bit longer. He really should have. He should have paid attention to that face, as it would come in handy further on in the future. If he would have stuck around the tiniest bit longer, he would have seen the man’s hands glow a bright blue and eyes glowing white, his shoes even slipping off as he rose into the sky. Whatever bullets were shot off at him seemed to all disappear as the other’s hands increased their glow. An invisible shield blocked him as he let out a blood-curdling scream. It was cut off by painful, broken sobs. They sounded so fucking hurt. The other’s covered their ears as thousands of ghosts echoed his painful cries. It was a chorus that left thousands deaf, even drove a few insane as the screeches of the dead haunted their minds the same way they did his.  _

 

_ History went down that day, something reported by the American men that stood in the field, fighting for their broken country. There flooded in reports of a soldier, Klaus Katz, who ended all war instantly with glowing hands and witch-like abilities. He was covered up over time, concealed by the fact he was married to a man. However, that didn’t stop the fact that he reigned as the proclaimed King of The Dead, even called the Boy King of Hell more than once by those who praised his name. The battlefield was told to be haunted by the spirits he had summoned, as well as the strip joint he had owned for so long. He was famous nonetheless. History took note of the way he left thousands dead within an instant of pure pain.  _

 

_ They didn’t catch Klaus stumbling back to the strip club, tears leaking down his face as he cried broken sobs. He shut down his emotions. He forced them away just long enough to find the briefcase he knew would deliver him away. Within those few hours of intense pain, his memories blurred between each other, unable to get distinguished between this and that. He didn’t even take note of his own powers. He made sure Dave was given a Jewish burial, not a Christian one. No matter what the other soldiers wanted, he was no part of their religion. Thankfully for him, he knew it would happen, as he trusted one of the leading officers with this information, one that both men were close to and knew would carry out with it no matter what. He had been the one to officiate them as wedded, after all. He sticks around for it, which happens only seventeen hours after. _

 

_ The strip club was silent, Klaus’ rings sat on the table in the back. He co-owned it with Dave. The two hadn’t been running it for long, no, but they were sure as Hell getting a lot of attention and bringing in a big buck or two. In celebration of the war coming to a near end [Klaus knew enough history to know that it was near] and their business booming, Klaus had proposed, promising that as soon as they were free, they could get married or whatever the Hell Dave wanted. Now, though, the back room sat cold, haunting him as he whimpers softly, fingers running over the rings and dog tags. His eyeliner smudges and falls down his cheeks with the rolling tears.  _

 

_ That face felt familiar, those eyes that always seemed wiser than they ever should’ve let be known. At least Klaus knew they were finally fitting, finally trapped in the body that they should have been in. Sure, Klaus hadn’t known it at that time, but he did now. He knew it clear as day. Klaus knew deep down inside him what actually happened.  _

 

“Why did you kill him,” the ghostly boy asks, not minding the rain that falls on them as they walk. Diego and Ben help hold him up as they walk through the chilly rain. Yeah, the storm he was creating sure as Hell was  _ not _ helping them. “What was the point?” 

 

“To send Klaus Katz back to the future. He or his sister was supposed to cause the end of the world.” His eyes glance back at Klaus. The Boy doesn’t hide as his brows furrow. He looks near sickly with guilt. “I’m sorry, Klaus. I really am.” He turns around to the other, who wasn’t even focused on him. His eyes stayed focused on the ground, attention pressing to puddles. “I didn’t even recognize you then, either. Or when I got back.” 

 

Klaus hums halfheartedly, keeping his attention away from his brother. He had already busted Five’s lip twice. “You still owe me twenty dollars, bro,” the Séance grumbles to change the topic. He didn’t want to talk about it in front of everyone. 

 

Five’s brows knit together before he suddenly raises a brow, confusion clear. His eyes widen a little in skepticism as he bellows, “What for? Are you charging me for emotional damage?” 

 

Klaus snorts and shakes his head. “You’re no longer funding a drug addiction. I got the answers you wanted from that prosthetic doctor-guy. You couldn’t get the Hell off your high horse and admit that I got answers better than you did. You said you stuck around for hours and didn’t get shit, but I cracked him in literally five minutes, all on the fly while high out of my gourd. Ben didn’t even help, either.” 

 

“I really didn’t,” Ben supports as they trudge forward. The others fall silent as each of them continue their walk. It wasn’t that long of a walk, no, but they were making their way around to visit dear old Agnes, the woman who always worked at that damn donut shop. So late at night, there wouldn’t be anyone there aside from a worker or two, all accustomed with their own  _ just in case _ weapons. While they thought they lived in a friendly-ish neighborhood, that didn’t mean that they didn’t have their own moments where everything was shit. That had become common. However, seven teenagers all adorned with fame and amazing powers, it would be nothing for them. They could take care of themselves. 

 

“Maybe I could pay it up in donuts,” Five suggests. He quickly speaks to clarify, “Not that I don’t trust you, but-” 

 

“You don’t trust me not to use it on drugs, I know.” Klaus nods softly. “I have been sober for, I don’t know, maybe a week, at most, now? How long was I in there and dead?” They all tense at the question. “The ghost girl taking care of me said it was like three days? I’m not actually sure.” He shrugs again as they round the corner. The shop lights up beneath the storm, lights still flashing the  _ Open _ sign in neon. “I forgot how late this place stays open.” His mumble is met with agreements. 

 

They strut into the room as if they own the place, though Ben and Diego move to passively help Klaus stand. Klaus knows as soon as he has some actual food in him, he’ll be fine again, good as he was beforehand. He won’t be drugged, at least, but he’ll be somewhat okay. For now, he can ignore the ghosts in favor of sitting with his siblings as Agnes happily takes their order. Klaus is barely listening as he leans against Vanya’s shoulder, yawning softly. His head lays against the table almost as soon as Agnes leaves. 

 

“Should this timeline her even exist? I mean, Hazel said they were a thing right in front of me and Cha-Cha, after all.” He looks over at the woman with heavy eyelids. She looks a lot younger and a little bit plumper than she was the last time he had seen her, which had technically been only two weeks ago on his time. “I’m not good with timeline stuff, sorry.” 

 

Vanya pats his head. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Klaus, there’s no need for that. Not everyone is as good with timelines as Five is and that’s just how it is.” 

 

Five shrugs. He himself looks drained as can be. “I have no idea. I don’t know, don’t really care.” He shrugs again and he straightens up with a tired sigh. The Boy glances around the circle. “You know, it’s nice to have us all back together like this, you know? Ben is alive and we’re all sitting here doing something we haven’t done since we were kids. I’ve… missed this a lot.” 

 

Klaus passes a smile towards the others before his expression suddenly falls. He leans up starkly, brows knitting together. “Hey, what are we going to do? About Vanya and I specifically? We spent most of our childhoods locked in cages and, well, our trauma from our childhoods. We both coped with drugs, even if v didn’t actually know she was being drugged up. Al is an accomplice and all that. Do we Rumor dear old Daddy into being a good father or whatever?” He opens his arms out, inviting in answers. 

 

Diego’s brows furrow as he nods. “You’re not wrong. We all have our own little training sessions and we’re all physically stronger than him” 

 

“We can’t go brute force,” Luther interrupts, though he doesn’t exactly seem against the idea itself. “We can’t just kill him. We were all competitive as kids and we wanted to please Dad, aside from Klaus and Five, respectively.” The two don’t take offense to it, just nodding along. “Well, somewhat Five.” The assassin nods along once again. “But that doesn’t change that we still need to actually come to a compromise. Mom reports everything to him and Pogo is a side piece for him.” 

 

“What if I bring in all my little ghost friends or something? Ben and V seem to have destroying a place down to its essential roots if you know what I mean.” Both of the mentioned nod at Klaus’ comment, as if they completely understood. They did, but it seemed the others were having a tad bit of trouble. “You know, Ben has  _ The Horror _ to destroy stuff and Vanya’s power is literally made to do crap like that.” Klaus motions towards them in slight confusion. How had they  _ not _ understood that? 

 

Allison nods. “I guess I could Rumor him into being a good dad or at least get him out of the house, but the last time I even attempted that…” She shudders at the mere thought of the memory, grimacing. Luther pats her shoulder in support. 

 

The tallest turns towards them with a frown on his features. “I know I was a horrible brother back there. I should have listened to you all and let Vanya out of there. Ben chewed me a new one for it once we got back.” Ben and Diego pass off snorts and snickers at that remark. “He yelled at all of us for a good few hours. He was pretty adamant about what you’ve been through and-” 

 

“Ben, you fuck,” Klaus speaks, feigning offense. “How  _ dare _ you talk shit about me and  _ not _ tell me it straight to my face. You’ve always had a way with words.” 

 

“I’m going to punch you again if you don’t shut up,” Ben threatens. 

 

They both know it’s an empty promise. “Yeah, I was gonna get high on, you know, our  _ last day _ or whatever, but I didn’t because Ben punched the  _ shit _ out of me and the drugs just,” he put the back of his hand to his mouth before jutting it forward. His fingers expanded outwards as he imitated the noise a bomb would let off as passively as he could. “So, yeah. Then I tried to throw a bowling ball at him and you all told me to shut the fuck up.” He attempts to smile as best he can. If he was flubbing or being truthful, they didn’t know. He suddenly stands up, hands rummaging around his pockets. He perks up. “I’m gonna grab a smoke. And, don’t worry, it’s just nicotine. I never bring weed with me when I go into training. Dad makes sure I’m always sober, too. Or, he used to, when we first started.” He shrugs and slips away, expression falling the instant he’s away from them and outside of the little shop. 

 

The Séance lights up his cigarette, taking a long drag. He didn’t even want the cigarette, he just wanted out of the room, away from the conversation. It was too much then. He breathes slowly, letting the chemicals implant themselves inside his lungs. He lets the breath leave his lungs as he hears the door chime, signaling that one of his siblings was walking out. Footsteps echo through the pitter patter at the falling rain. 

 

“Couldn’t jump here, Five,” Klaus asks softly. He doesn’t feel like putting up a facade. It took too much effort and he already felt sickly enough as was. He turns towards the other, who stands forward with a frown, snatching away the cigarette to take his own drag from the blunt. “It’s strictly tobacco, dude. I’m sorry to disappoint. I know we never did dumb shit as kids and we never got high together but-” 

 

Five blows out the smoke, not caring that it went straight in the other’s face. “I know what it is, Klaus. I believed you in there and I still do.” The other passes over the blunt with little emotions showing on his face aside from the annoyance and anger that everyone had come to expect. “I just came to say something.” 

 

The other raises a brow, confused at seeing his brother's suddenly timid expression and body posture. He takes a short drag before speaking again. “Okay, Five, spill. I’ve got time to spare, but you seem anxious. Just rip it off like  a bandaid, dude.” 

 

Five takes a moment to breathe, looking at the ground. He inhales a few times, fingers threaded together, eyes darting away from him. It’s so unlike Five. If Klaus didn’t understand him a little more and were a little higher, he probably would’ve poked or prodded, but he lets his brother take his time to speak. Five eventually does decide on his words. “I’m sorry, Klaus. I should have listened to you. You were right. Right about the prosthetic eye, about the fact that I literally killed your boyfriend-” 

 

“Husband,” Klaus corrects passively. 

 

Five pauses. His brow raises. “What?” 

 

The emerald-eyed teen took a drag passively before replying to Five’s question. “Dave was my husband. I had his last name. We owned a strip club together, too.” He passes a sad smile to Five. It’s mournful and he  _ knows _ Five can tell, but he couldn’t really care less. “I don’t blame you, you know? You were hired by the Commission. It was a sink or swim situation, just like training when we were kids. I can’t say it’s fine: because it’s really  _ not, _ but I don’t blame you. You got back, told us to save the world, but-” 

 

“I was an asshole to you, though,” Five suddenly yells. He looks like he wants to cry. “I yelled and belittled you! I told you to fuck off more times than I can count! I didn’t care that you were upset, didn’t notice you were kidnapped, refused to tell you important things! How are you not cutting me off here and now?” 

 

Klaus places a hand on his shoulder, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. “Well, sort of like the same reason you’re not all cutting off Luther.” 

 

“Ben threatened us that we had to work this out or he’d kill us this time.” 

 

“It is  _ not _ the same reason none of you are cutting off Luther!” He clasps his hands together, a loud clap echoing through the night. He lets off a plastic smile. Five didn’t seem to pick up on the feigned emotion. Klaus was honestly pretty fucking thankful he didn’t. “You are completely aware of what you did and you’re actively making an attempt to fix it. We weren’t even back together yet and you still looked upset the instant you saw me come back and we  _ both _ know it. We were never close, no, but now we’re making an attempt at fixing our family. It’s broken and shitty, you bet your ass it is, but we’re still a damn family and we’re getting better at showing it.” 

 

Five doesn’t have a response. Tears sprinkle down his cheeks as he frantically wipes his eyes. He accepts the hug that Klaus offers. The welcoming embrace that awaits him is warm and supportive, something Five forgot that Klaus  _ always _ offered, no matter how old they were or whatever shit went down between them. Everyone said Ben was the easiest manipulated, but Klaus would stick through everything with everyone. It was just who he was,  _ how _ he was. Klaus even manages to prove it, too. 

 

“Besides, I would have let you all continue being like that for the rest of my days until finally,  _ finally, _ one day you all realized the error of your ways. You’ll be on your deathbed, probably. The last thing you’ll see is my cold, unforgiving looking down upon you while you pass. I’ll silently judge you as you realize it all. I’ve ultimately won. Even after, you can not escape me in death.” 

 

Five pauses, pulling away from the other. “Hey, Klaus, I value you and your thoughts, but what the actual  _ fuck?” _

 

Klaus smiles. “Come on, Five, before they start getting worried. I’m fucking hungry anyway.” He slinks away from the conversation, rejoining his group of siblings. Five follows soon after, looking shaken up as he eats his donuts silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished, my dudes! Yet another chapter! This one covers Dave's death! It somewhat lost its flow, but God damn was it somewhat angsty. I'm making two more chapters for this. One is about how they deal with Hargreeves and the resolution to all of this. Honestly, the whole series thing instead of a chapter-ed story is a lot easier, as I am not actually expected to continue on and can leave it as a one-shot/leave it how it is. I think I'm going to start releasing in series instead. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
